1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sanitary mixing valve and, particularly, to a ceramic housing or body having a valve cartridge mounting means positioned therein to which a valve cartridge assembly is mounted, the valve cartridge assembly having control elements that are adapted to be connected to the water supply lines.
2. Description of Prior Art
In German Letters of Disclosure No. 8,509,666, for example, the housing is in the form of a hollow body having a well-like opening in which the valve cartridge assembly is